1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a circuit signal connection interface, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electrical device using the circuit signal connection interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advance in display panel technology drives the demand for technology growth in the packaging of display panel driver integrated circuits (ICs). Take thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) for instance; the conventional IC package method includes tape carrier package (TAP), chip on film (COF), and chip on glass (COG). The COG has the advantages of lower cost, simplicity in manufacturing process and high precision, and thus gradually becomes the popular choice of package method.
FIG. 1 is the schematic view of a conventional COG package. Display device 10 includes a display panel 11, a circuit signal output end 13, and a circuit signal input end 15. The circuit signal output end 13 and the circuit signal input end 15 both have a plurality of electrical conductive pads 17 and the signal lines 18 connected to the conductive pads 17. In order to reduce overall size of the system, the conductive pads 17 of circuit signal output end 13 are disposed in an interlaced manner to increase the number of conductive pads 17 and signal lines 18. A plurality of conductive convexes 31 are disposed on two ends of drive circuit 30. Each conductive convex 31 corresponds and couples to one conductive pad 17. After signals from circuit signal input end 15 going to drive circuit 30, the signals are calculated and then output from the circuit signal output end 13 to the display panel 11 to display images.
Signal transmission quality between conductive convexes 31 and the conductive pads 17 are decided by several factors and one of the factors is the area size of which the conductive pads 17 or conductive convexes 31 contact with the medium. However, as increasing needs for reducing system size and for improving image quality, people tend to make the contact area size smaller, which leads to problems on signal transmission.